terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
SAD
About SAD '''is a Nightmare Mode enemy that appears mostly in The Sinister Reality. but sometimes in the normal world (for %s, look in the Spawn chance category ;-;) appears to be a floating dark gray circle (sort of is black) that has a sad face in the color of red. SAD will be extremely docile, roaming around, at very slow speeds. it makes some noises when just roaming around. But once you attack it, it starts to attack you. also when you try to attack it first (and then it attacks) it'll only deal 1 damage cause i thought it'd be cool. if you don't attack it, it also won't have any contact damage, meaning you can just skip SADs. SADs sort of fade in and out of the screen, just like Screamers. but they don't teleport around each time, and its a little bit slower fading than the Screamer. When attacking, The speed of SAD will increase by a little the lower its HP is. if you try to get away from a SAD when its attacking you, a red portal will appear and it comes out of there. (either left or right of player). SADs can also just go through blocks, attacking or not. When a SAD is attacking, it rarely but still does sometimes shoot blasts, due to it being rare, it deals heavy damage when hit. Stats Note: if it has a "/" next to it that means the number part next to it is its stats is if it were to be in Expert mode. if not, both normal and expert mode for that stat is the '''s a m e . * 1501 / 2001 (when extremely docile) (2ND HP IS EXPERT MODE) * 9999 Def (when extremely docile. changes when you attack it aka SAD's HP is 1500 or 2000 (normal or expert, it depends.) * 1500 / 2000 (when attacking) * 65 / 70 Def (when attacking) * 5 / 8 Knock back (on contact when attacking) * 30 / 40 Damage (Ram) * 55 / 65 Damage (Blast) Drops * Sad Soul (100%,3-6) * Nightmare Soul (40%, 1-2) * Illusion Bar (20%, 4) * SAD Fragment (50%, 2-4) * Red Face (100%, 1) * 2-4 Gold (60%) Spawn Chance * The Sinister Reality Day - 5%, usually by itself. * The Sinister Reality Night - 65%, usually 3-5 together. * Normal World Day - 10%, usually 1-2 together. * Normal World Night - 40%, usually 2-3 together. * Crimson Day - 10%. usually by itself. (same for corruption) * Crimson Night - 5%, usually by itself. (same for corruption) Sounds it can make (click on them to see it) * Roaming: sort of like enderman sounds from mincrooft (i die now) * Hurt noises: sort of like a weird entity scream noises? you can imagine it sort of yourself. Pictures SAD when roaming around. SAD when attacking. Credits and trivia * Sounds made by RyanMan47 * Sprites made by RyanMan47 * Page made by RyanMan47 * page 6...7? of RyanMan47 contributing to Nightmare Mode.